


Post Graduate Study in Extraterrestrial Romance

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [8]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e08 Intro to Recycled Cinema, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This movie won't make it past a limited theatrical release, but the digital download sales are pretty impressive for a cast of new comers. It's the type of movie that will baffle the nay-sayers and leave the fans hungry for more (more of what exactly is anyone's best guess, but we certainly want it). Abed Nadir is definitely on our watch list."  --  Some amateur movie critic/blogger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Graduate Study in Extraterrestrial Romance

When Abed Nadir (if the studio execs attending the planning meeting were paying attention they might have wondered how some community college graduate credited with a weird web serial and several documentaries was directing a rom-com) said calmly, “This movie needs more robots,” the response had been “Can you do it under budget?” 

Nadir looked at the execs, then tipped his head to the side and said “Yes.” 

The script doesn’t change, but suddenly half the cast are cyborgs and the set is a spaceship constructed of the most beautifully shot tinfoil the world had ever seen: instant cult classic.

**Author's Note:**

> The prop designers/set designers/DP/lighting guys did such an awesome job in the latest Community episode making tinfoil look incredibly bad ass. I'm really pleased that it's canon that Abed is either really a film genius or at least has managed to make connections with lots of really talented people.
> 
> Constructive Criticism (really any kind of comment) welcome!


End file.
